D-Generation X
D-Generation X (also known as DX) are a professional wrestling stable (and later tag team) best known for their appearances in the World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE. The group originated in the midst of the WWF's "Attitude Era" in 1997 as a foil to another prominent faction, The Hart Foundation. After its original run with members Shawn Michaels, Hunter Hearst Helmsley (later known simply as Triple H), Chyna, and Rick Rude, the group expanded to become a mainstay of the Attitude Era with new additions like X-Pac, The New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg and Billy Gunn) and Tori until it disbanded in August 2000. After a teased reunion in 2002, DX reformed in June 2006 as the duo of Triple H and Shawn Michaels for the remainder of the year and again in August 2009 until March 2010, shortly before Michaels' retirement. This incarnation was voted the greatest WWE Tag Team Champions of all time in a 2013 WWE viewer poll. History Degenerates According to Triple H, WWF management wanted to keep apart The Kliq, of which he and Michaels were members, so they were hesitant to pair the duo together at first. Despite this, the group began to collude on the August 11, 1997 main event of Raw Is War. During Michaels' match with Mankind, Hunter Hearst Hemsley (Triple H) and Chyna both interfered as they were feuding with Mankind; towards the end of the match Rick Rude returned to the WWF revealing himself as Michaels' bodyguard and helped him win the match by attacking Mankind with a chair. The following week on Raw, Michaels and Triple H teamed up to take on Mankind and The Undertaker, only to lose the match by disqualification after Michaels used a chair on Undertaker. Incarnations * First incarnation: ** Type: heel stable ** Active: August 11, 1997 – March 29, 1998 (WrestleMania XIV) ** Members: Shawn Michaels (founder/leader), Triple H, Chyna, and Rick Rude (left for WCW after the Montreal Screwjob) * Second incarnation: ** Type: face stable ** Active: March 30, 1998 – July 25, 1999 (Fully Loaded) ** Members: Triple H (leader) (left in March 1999), Chyna (left on January 25, 1999), X-Pac, Road Dogg, and Billy Gunn (left in April 1999) * Third incarnation: ** Type: heel stable ** Active: October 25, 1999 – November 6, 2000 ** Members: Triple H (leader), Stephanie McMahon (joined in December 1999), X-Pac, Tori (joined in January 2000), Road Dogg, and Billy Gunn (left in February 2000) * Fourth incarnation: ** Type: face tag team ** Active: June 12, 2006 – January 7, 2007 ** Members: Shawn Michaels and Triple H * Fifth incarnation: ** Type: face tag team ** Active: June 12, 2009 – March 1, 2010 ** Members: Shawn Michaels, Triple H, and Hornswoggle (mascot) * Sixth incarnation: ** Type: face/heel stable ** Active: July 23, 2012 – March 29, 2015 ** Members: Shawn Michaels (co-founder), Triple H (co-leader), X-Pac and The New Age Outlaws In wrestling * New Age Outlaws' double-team finishing moves ** Double flapjack dropped into a hangman ** Spike piledriver * Triple H and Michaels' double-team finishing moves ** X-Mark (Sweet Chin Music (Michaels) into a Pedigree (Triple H)), sometimes with Michaels pushing down on the victim for extra force * Triple H and Michaels' double-team signature moves ** Double DDT * Entrance themes ** "Break It Down" by The DX Band (November 10, 1997 – February 17, 2000; July 22, 2002) ** "Break It Down 2000" by The DX Band (February 21, 2000 – March 2000; November 6, 2000) ** "The Kings" by Run–D.M.C. (March 20, 2000 – July 2000) ** "Are You Ready? (2006)" by The DX Band (June 19 2006 – September 13, 2009) ** "Are You Ready? (2009)" (September 14, 2009 – March 2010; July 23, 2012; March 29, 2015) Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWF (World Heavyweight) Championship (5 times) – Shawn Michaels (1), Triple H (4) ** WWF Intercontinental Championship (2 times) – Triple H (1), Road Dogg (1) ** WWF European Championship (5 times) – Shawn Michaels (1), Triple H (2), X-Pac (2) ** WWF Hardcore Championship (2 times) – Road Dogg (1), Billy Gunn (1) ** WWF/World Tag Team Championship (6 times) – The New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg and Billy Gunn) (5), Triple H and Shawn Michaels (1) ** WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Shawn Michaels and Triple H (1) ** WWF Women's Championship (1 time) – Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley (1) Category:Teams and stables